Where the Toys Come From the Movie
HeroesAndVillansRock's in Walt Disney Pictures "Where the Toys Come From" Cast: *Big Bird Sesame Street) s Himself *Elmo and Zoe (Sesame Street) as Themselvses *Grover as Himself *Frazzle as Himself *Erine and Bert as Themselvses *Count Von Count as Himself *Oscar the Grouchy as Himself *Telly Monster and Rosita as Themselvses *Cookie Monster as Himself *Henry Elephant Lion Lamb and Seal as Themselvses *Honker as Themselves *Zoom and Peppers as Themselves *Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer as Themselvses *Reindeer as Themselvses * * * * *Sofia * *Cinderella as Herself *Belle as Herself *Aurora/Briar Rose as Herself *TinkerBell as Herself *Circus and Carnival (Phineas and Ferb/Milo Murphy's Law) as Themselvses *Magic School Bus Train Locomotive # 100 (The Magic School Bus) as Itself *Circus Train Engine's Orange Coach *Casey Jr's Two Flatcars *Rustee Rails's Cage on Casey Jr's Other Flatcar *Casey Jr's Third Boxcar *Johnny's Mailcar *Casey Jr's Two Other Boxcars *Casey Jr's Two Other Boxcars *Pete's Freight Cars *Circus Train Engine's Second Green Boxcar *Casey Jr's Green Coach *Bahia Train's Freight Cars Caboose *Giant Railroad Tracks as Themselvses *Giraffes as Themselvses *Lions as Themselvses *Horses as Themselvses *Zebras and Camels as Themselvses *Monkeys and Gorillas as Themselvses *Elephants as Themselvses *Kangaroos as Themselvses *Hippos and Seals as Themselvses *Bears as Themselvses *Tigers and Hyenas as Themselvses *Oristches as Themselvses *Clowns Children as Themselvses *The Ringmaster as Himself *Uncle Remus as Himself *Br'er Rabbit as Himself *Br'er Fox as Himself *Br'er Bear as Himself *Peter Pan as Himself *John Darling as Himself * * * * * *Dumbo as Himself *Yakko, Wakko, and Dot as Themselvses *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy as Themselvses *Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow as Themselvses *Sarah Murphy's as Herself *Vanessa Doofennshmirtz as Herself *Eliza Fletcher as Herself *Amanda Lopez as Herself *Candace Flynn as Herself *Stacy Hirano as Herself *Jenny Brown as Herself *Mandy as Herself *Melissa Chase as Herself *Gretchen (from Phineas and Ferb) * * * * *Chicken Little *Iago (Aladdin) *Abby Mallard *Thundera (Aladdin (TV Series)) *Runt of Litter * Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Foxy Loxy *Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Turkey Lurkey *Boris (Balto) *Morkubine Porcupine *Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) * * * * * * * *Beany *Cecil as Himself * *Mouse Gang as Themselvses * *Pink Dumbo as Himself *Crazy Jr. Train as Itself * *Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) as Himself *Annie and Clarabel (Thomas and Friends) as Themselvses *The Circus Train Cars (Thomas and Friends) as Themselves *Hector (Thomas and Friends) *Breakvan Toad (Thomas and Friends) as * *Cat - *Mouse - *Horse - *Cow - *Rooster - *Chicks - *Sheep - *Dog - *Pig - *Hen *Duck - *Famer - *Owl - *Hand - *Spider - *Ghost *Cat - *Bat - *Owl - *Munmy - *Skeleton - *Monster - *Parrot *Tiger *Lion *Peacocks *Zebra *Monkeys *Seal *Elephant *Zookepeer * Scene: #Start Pragom Opening Walt Disney Studio Showcase #"Don't Forget to Watch the Movie"/Intro Where the Toys Come From the Movie #"Christmas Morning" Disneyland #Toys in Construction #Zoom and Peppers #"Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer" #"The Chipmunks Songs" #Jetlag and Disney Princess and Fairy Castle #Zoom and Peppers Dark Night Walk Outside #Loading the Modular School Bus Circus Gypsy Train Winter Quarter Circus Gypsy Danville Murphy's Land "Casey Junior/Come for the Ride//Nothing Can Stop Us Now/The Polar Express/Way Out West" Circus & Carnival Giant Railroad Tracks #"Zip A Dee Doo Dah" #Zoom and Peppers Airport #Peter Pan meets Wnedy #Children Darling #"You Can Fly" #Once Upon a Wintertime #Alvin Seville and Disco Fresh Prince #"Surfin' Safari"/"She Loves You"/"(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" (medley, sixties) #Magic School Bus Flight #Zoom and Peppers Airport #Giant Christmas Party Hall Cartoon People Human and Animal Character Screen Count Songs 1 to 100 #"The Batty Bat" 1 Count von Count #"The Homer Simpons Flintstone Song" 2 Count von Count #"A Dream Is a Wish Your Hearts Makes" 3 Count von Count #"A Crooked Man" 4 Count von Count #"Let's Go Fly a Kite" 5 Count von Count #"The Beautiful Briny Sea" 6 Count von Count #"Green Tambourine" 7 Count von Count #"Heigh Ho" 8 Count von Count #"The Roll Call Songs" 9 Count von Count #"Ring Around the Rosie" 10 Count von Count #"I've Got No Strings" 11 Count von Count #"He's Back" 12 Count von Count #"It's Not Just Make Believe" 13 Count von Count #"The Magic School Bus Girls On Top of Spaghetti" 14 Count von Count #"Colonel Hathi's March" 15 Count von Count #"Under the Sea" 16 Count von Count #"We're The Chipmunks" 17 Count von Count #"Down by the Station" 18 Count von Count #"I'll Try" The 19 Count von Count #"The Mob Song" 20 Count von Count #"Frosty the Snowman Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer" 30 Count von Count #"This Old Man" Cartoon Toys Count von Count 40 #"John Jacob Jingleheimer Cat" Count von Count 50 #"I've Been Working on the Railroad" Count von Count 60 #"Zip A Dee Doo Dah" Cartoon Animal Count Von Count 70 #"Look Out for Mr. Stork" Circus Baby Animal Count Von Count 80 #"Heffalumps and Woozles" Count Von Count 90 #"Hear the Engines" Airplane Boat Car Helicopter and Train and Count Von Count 100 #"Up on the House Top" Farm Wild Animals Parade Road on Colorful Screencaps #Princess Faificty Camera #Zoom and Peppers Dino Stay Out #Figaro and Cleo Zoom and Peppers Here Comes People #Bambi Ice Skating and Tigger Don't Ice Skating #Zoom and Peppers Look Outside Hallway #Cave of Wonders #Escaped A Trap #"Friend Like Me" #Heffalumps and Woozles Jungle Patrol Dumbo Elephant and Pink Elephants "Fresh Prince" #Zoom and Peppers Libaray Train Yard #The Brave Engineer #Play Safe #Zoom and Peppers Hallway #"The Bare Necessities" & "I Wanna Be Like You" #"Sleigh Ride" (original Christmas-themed hip hop song, nineties) #Cinderella Christmas Work “The Work Cinderella Song” “A Dream Is You Wish Yoru Hearts Make Mice” #Christmas Cinderella "Wish Magical Christmas" and "Bidddi Bobbbi Boo" #Three Caballeros Pinata #Zoom and Peppers/“Jack Bault” #Face to the Tower of Power/Zoom and Peppers #Mad Matter Tea Party #Zoom and Peppers Woody Woodpecker Niagara Folls #"The Yodel Songs Dwarfs" #Zoom and Peppers/Santa Workshop #Broken Toys/Zoom and Peppers #"Wild Animals Plantation" #Boys and Girls #"There Once Was Engine Who Ran Away" #Zoom and Peppers/Beanyland #"Old Mac Donald Had a Bend"/Zoom and Peppers TV Show #Rainbow Screencaps on Kim Possible Phineas and Ferb vs. Milo Murphy's Law and Star vs. Foces Evil "The 12 Days of Christmas" #Family Guy Cookie Monster # Thomas Annie and Clarabel Christmas Express Freight Circus Train Hector and Breakvan Toad Dreamworks Pokemon Jetlag & Disney Wild Animals "Believe" Colorful Long Railroad Tracks #Big Bird and 10 Children Girls and Boys 39 Read Along Children Room #Inside a Barn in the Country Read Along 1 #Inside a House That is Haunted Read Along 2 #Inside a Zoo in the City Read Along 3 #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Read Along 4 #The Lion King Read Along 5 #Aladdin Read Along 6 #Dumbo Read Along 7 #Bambi Read Along 8 #Robin Hood Read Along 9 #Alice in Wonderland Read Along 10 #Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too Read Along 11 #The Emperor's New Groove Read Along 12 #Mickey's Christmas Carols Read Along 13 #The Rescuers Down Under Read Along 14 #Zootopia Read Along 15 #The Aristocats Read Along 16 #My Crayons Talk Read Along 17 #Pinocchio Read Along 18 #Itsy Bitsy Spider Read Along 19 #The Jungle Book Read Along 20 #Missy Mary Mack Read Along 21 #Peter Pan Read Along 22 #Tangled Read Along 23 #The Three Little Pigs Read Along 24 #Green Eggs and Ham Read Along 25 #Tarzan Read Along 26 #Huggly's Pizza Read Along 27 #Disney's Discovery Safety First 28 #The Rescuers Read Along 29 #Power Platypus Read Along 30 #Disney's Discovery ABC Read Along 31 #Shoo Fly Read Along 32 #Cars Read Along 33 #The Little Mouse, The Red Ripe Strawberry and The Big Hungry Bear Read Along 34 #Down by the Station Read Along 35 #The Hunchback of Notre Dame Read Along 36 #Mother Goose Rhymes Read Along 37 #The Rescuers Read Along 38 #Hercules Read Along 39 #The Nightmare Before Christmas Read Along 40 #Big Bird Wave Childrens Bye Bye #"When I See an Elephant Fly" #Cartoon Boys and Girls Hallway #The Lion King "Hula" Songs #Zoom and Peppers and Toy Gang #Remember Dreams Come True Cartoon Girls and Boys Cartoon Attraction Cartoon Finale #"Alvin's Orchestra" #"Quack, Quack, Quack Donald Duck" and "He's A Jolly Good Fellow" #Zoom and Peppers and Toy Gang "Omocha No Cha Cha Cha" #End Credits Medley #Videotaped at Disney's MGM Stuidos and Closing The Walt Disney Stuidos Showcase #Disney Christmas Promo #Timon and Pumbaa Blu Ray 3D Gallery: Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird as Himself Elmo.jpg|Elmo as Himself Bert in Sesame Street.jpg|Bert as Himself Ernie in Sesame Street.jpg|Ernie as Himself Frazzle Sesame Street.jpg|Frazzle as Himself Telly.jpg|Telly as Himself Cookie Monster.jpg|Cookie Monster as Himself Grover in Sesame Street.jpg|Grover as Himself Zoom in Where the Toys Come From.jpg|Zoom as Himself Peepers in Where the Toys Come From.jpg|Peepers as Himself Gretchen.png|Gretchen as Herself Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly as Herself Rapunzel.jpg|Rapnuzel as Herself Isabella_Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella as Herself Mindy.jpg|Mindy as Herself Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth Annie-1.png|Annie Princess Irene.jpg|Princess Irene Stacy_Hirano.jpg 250px-Misty AG.png|Misty Princess Jasmine.jpg|Princess Jasmine Elsa as Minnie Mouse.png|Elsa YmCUnYW0.jpg| Milly.png|Milly Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling as Herself Bridgette-oshinomi-phineas-and-ferb-1 2.jpg Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy 500px-(June)_2.png|June as Herself Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice Snow White.jpg| Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Herself Aurora_360.jpg|Aurora as Herself Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior # 7 as Himself Take Along and Take 'n' Play Circus Train Engine's First Orange Coach..png|Take Along and Take 'n' Play Circus Train Engine's Orange Coach 1 Take Along and Take 'n' Play Shelbert and Tracy's Green Car..png|Take Along and Take 'n' Play Shelbert and Tracy's Green Car Tanker 1..png|Tank Car Thomas and the circus Circus Van.jpg|Circus Van Four Casey Jr Star Van.jpg|Star Van Take Along and Take 'n' Play Rustee Rails's Cage Cars..png|Take Along and Take 'n' Play Rustee Rails's Cage Cars The_Circus_Train_Cars_as_The_Freight_Cars..png|TAF Circus Train Cars as Freight Car Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's First and Second Flatcars..png|Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Two Flatcars Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's First and Second Boxcars..png|Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Two Boxcars Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Third Flatcar..png|Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Next Flatcar Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Third Boxcar..png|Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Third Boxcar Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Fourth Flatcars..png|Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Other Flatcar Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Fourth and Fifth Boxcars..png|Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Two Other Boxcars Three Caballeros Baia Train car.jpg|Baia Train car and Caboose The_Two_Toy_Giraffes.png|Lou and Bud as Litleo and Pyroar.png|Litleo and Pyroar as Monferno_Aipom_and_Ambipom.png|Monferno Aipom and Ambipom Nesquik_Bunny-0.jpg|Bunny as Himself Eddie_(Little_People).png|Eddie as Himself Alice.jpg|Alice as Herself Isabella-0.png Fireside Girls promo picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Themselves YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko Wanner, Wakko Wanner and Dot Wanner Vanessa Doofenshmirtz in Phineas and Ferb.jpg|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Elza Wrong Candace Flynn (TV Series).jpg| Stacy claps.jpg Four Kittens..png|Berlioz, Marie, Toulouse and Oliver as Themslevses Fozzie Bear.jpg| Eliza Listen to Linda.png|Eliza Fletcher as Herself Candace.jpg|Candace Flynn as Herself Stacy Hirano 2.png Sara Murphy in Milo Murphy's Law.jpg|Sara Murphy as Herself Vanessa Doofenshmirtz-0.jpg|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz as Herself Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger as Himself Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Crazy Junior Train as Himself Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine # 1 as Himself Annie.png|Annie, Clarabel.png|Clarabel, The Circus Train Cars as The Freight Cars..png|TAF Circus Car as Freight car, Hector.jpg|Hector Toad.jpg|and Brakevan Toad as Themselves Misty-0.png|Misty as Herself Scuttle (The Little Mermaid), Iago (Aladdin), Zazu (The Lion King), and Friend Owl (Bambi).png Emery Elizabeth Marie, Little Red Riding Hood Hood and Heidi.jpg|Emery Elizabeth Marie, Little Red Riding Hood and Heidi as Themselves Jiminy Cricket in Pinocchio.jpg|Jiminy Cricket Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Doc in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Doc Grumpy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Grumpy Sneezy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Sneezy Happy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Happy Sleepy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Sleepy Bashful in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Bashful Dopey in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|and Dopey as Themslevses Br'er Rabbit in Song of the South.jpg|Brer Rabbit Brer Fox.jpg|Brer Fox Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Black Screencaps on Genie Game Over Man 7dwarfs.jpg|Theather Seven Dwarfs Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Where the Toys Come From Movies Category:Movies Spoof